


Spider Man

by BlossomingDia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Birthing, Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Crushes, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Instability, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oviposition, Pet Names, Restraints, Sex Toys, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Yangyang has no idea what he's getting into when he finally confesses to Kun, especially when he seemed to normal...
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Spider Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A quick, but serious, warning that if you have a aversion to spiders then you should probably not read this.

The sun began to set as Yangyang watched a figure retreating out of the school gates from the second floor window. The fading light bathed around Kun and seemed to make him look even more alluring as he turned his head to laugh at a joke and caught sight of the familiar figure watching him, sparing a wave that sent butterflies fluttering in Yangyang’s stomach in the way they always did at the slightest inclination of Kun’s attention. “Are you just gonna watch him like a creep or are you actually gonna talk to him about how you feel?” came Dejun’s voice, announcing that he had returned to room.

“Why would I do that?”

He shrugged slightly and began digging through his bag “Well, you know that he wouldn’t be a jerk about it, and he likes guys that are younger than him anyways… Also he puts up with you even though you’re really annoying, which means he must really like you.” He handed the little device out of his bag and grinned widely as Yangyang snatched it out of his hand and began to check over it for any indication that Dejun had tampered with his phone while he was alone with it “Chill dude, I haven’t deleted your little Kun shrine. I haven’t had the chance to cause it died last night and I don’t have a charger for it.” 

Heaving a sigh of relief he shoved it into his bag and took off without waiting to finish his conversation with Dejun who shouted after him in annoyance. His skin buzzed with an unspoken desire that grew to irritation upon finding his bag devoid of his power bank. He was unable to tear his eyes away from the screen when it was plug in in the comfort of his bedroom, and every second seemed to trickle by agonisingly slowly until the screen lit up, signalling the beginnings of his evening activities as he settled into bed and clicked onto the app that lay solitary, four pages beyond all of the others. Doing this had become somewhat of a ritual with the deepening of his feelings for his elder and in his desperation to know him better, Yangyang had found himself watching. First it was only at school where he could stand a good distance away and remain unseen, then he craved more, beginning to follow him in stores, on weekends, at work and eventually inside his house. The camera’s watched Kun in almost every room in his house. Almost. 

His bedroom remained as a den of allure to the young man. He’d meant to put a camera in the bedroom but had been waylaid in his little venture by a basket of clothes in the bathroom which called to him with the temptation of the scent of the object of his desire, and had ultimately led to him almost getting caught. Mentally, he kicked himself every time he relived the experience, regretting the loss of the footage that could have been retrieved from inside that room, but still he could enjoy the rare moments in which he could admire the length of the elders body without reservation. Zooming in to the bathroom camera he let out an appreciative hum as Kun stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower, switching it on and going about his normal routine before pausing once the lathering of his hair and body was completed. He seemed to contemplate for a moment then allowed his hand to wander down until it came in contact with his half hardened dick which was provided with a few strokes to get it standing to attention. Slipping a hand down his pants, Yangyang began to stroke himself in time, imagining the slick slide of Kun’s hand as he gripped around both of them and rewarded Yangyang’s efforts with unimaginable ecstasy.

A moan dragged him from his stupor causing his eye to peel open and promptly make contact with the eyes of his senior who seemed to be staring directly into the camera as if he was aware of its presence. Yangyang’s skin began to crawl as he watched Kun’s hooded eyes remain trained on the camera as his hand continued to work away between his thighs and his lips quirked into a smirk.

Did he know?

A little part of his brain called him stupid, after all there was no way that Kun could have seen him place it and it was placed far too discretely to have been discovered on accident, yet something tugged at the recesses of his brain and whispered that Kun did know – or at least had an inclination. The implication sent shivers down his spine and had him scrambling to the desk to plan out how was best to remove the cameras, given the sudden upgrades to the house’s security in the months since he’d placed them. Despite his best attempts at planning it soon became apparent that without being allowed into the house himself, there would be no way for him to remove them without indicating his presence. 

That was how he’d ended up at Kun’s house after school the next day with red stained cheeks and teary eyes as he’d presented the letter to his senior and waited for a response. Kun could only stare for a moment before gesturing for him to come inside where they took a seat at the kitchen table so that Kun could begin to read the lengthy letter that he’d been presented with. Eventually, it was set down on the table and the pair lapsed into silence momentarily before the elder’s face broke out into a big smile that sent the younger’s heart racing erratically. 

“Thank you for your confession. It means a lot to have someone be so earnest and truthful about their feelings for once, but I have to ask… when you say you like me, do you mean you like me in the way of a boyfriend? Or in the way of a relationship that’s based purely on sex?”

“Both! Either! Whatever you’re comfortable with…”

He nodded in understanding then stood, offering a hand to the younger to guide him into the living room where they sat on the sofa with a steadily closing space between their bodies. Yangyang’s heart began to flutter as he waited for a reply but was only met with the soft press of lips against his own as Kun leaned forwards and pushed him back into the plush material. Their lips slipped softly against one another, seeking more contact and drawing closer together as their tongues entangled, caressing one another gently as their hands wandered to each other’s pants and began to undo them quickly. His hips jolted at the first contact of Kun’s hand around his dick and with every stroke he found himself melting further and further into the dark abyss of pleasure that sprouted from his hands. Then came the first finger. It was moistened with something that Yangyang hadn’t seen applied, and rubbed at the puckered skin of his hole for a brief moment before pushing in up to the knuckle in a thick, continuous slide that had him pulling away from Kun’s mouth to pant. 

It was strange. It was foreign. After a few pumps of the finger inside of his body, the second one began to press insistently and mindlessly he began to push as the elder’s chest trying to push him away slightly, but finding himself held tightly in his grip. “Stop… stop.” He gasped and Kun retracted immediately, facing him with a guilty expression. The unspoken question hung between them in the air and Yangyang ran a hand through his hair as he rose from the sofa and shot a remorseful look to his boyfriend “I have to… go to the bathroom.”

“OK. I’ll just get us some juice or something then, and we can watch a movie or something?” 

“Yeah.”

"It's at the end of the hall on the right. Please don't mess around or go in the other rooms for now, there's things lying about that could hurt you if you mess with them."

With the finality of Kun's words the pair scrambled away from each other, Kun heading into the kitchen to begin preparing snacks and drinks, and Yangyang trotting down the hallway towards the bathroom with a breath of relief at the idea of being able to remove at least one of his cameras. He paused at the doorway, eyeing the door sitting opposite with a strange urge to open that door and simply peak inside of it though he shook his head slightly and turned back to the door. There would be other opportunities to see inside of that room if they were going to be boyfriends, although the allure of seeing it uncensored and untampered with made his mouth water and had him pushing the door open with anticipation to see anything other than what he saw. It was filled with spiders.

Cages and cages of them; hairy, thin, huge and small, in multitudes or alone in cages that were perched on every available surface of the room which was otherwise mostly devoid of any real touch of décor. The urge to scream had to be suppressed as he fought the nausea and backed out of the room, unable to tear his eyes away from the monstrosities that seemed to crawl towards him in their little cages with their beady eyes fixated on the new little fly that had wandered into their web.

A shout dragged him from his horrified stupor and he forced himself forwards into the bathroom to flush the toilet and run his hands under the sink as if it would wash away the strange prickling sensation from his skin, he shook his head slightly to dislodge the thought of the myriads of spiders hiding across the hall from him and settled back onto the sofa with a smile. Kun handed him the glass of juice silently, watching him drink half before tucking him under one of his arms and beginning to speak softly into his ear “You’re so precious, Yangyang” He whispered with a little lick to the shell of his ear that made Yangyang’s head swim with excitement “It’s a shame that you can’t listen to me when I ask you to do something easy.” 

In an instant his blood ran cold, the pleasurable haziness curled into a sickening wave that made his head spin as he tried to pull away, only to find himself caught in a painful grip with Kun staring down at him with a foreign contempt that made his stomach clench painfully. He throbbed. He ached from every orifice, feeling tired and intoxicated as he relaxed into his boyfriend’s side and allowed himself to succumb to the darkness that pulled at the edges of his vision. 

A slow tickling sensation pulled him out of the inky darkness after what felt like an eternity and he peeled his heavy lids open to meet the burning gaze of his elder who stared down to him with a strange twisted smile that made his skin crawl.

Something else was crawling too. 

He could see it inching across the flesh of his cheek, making its way slowly to the open cavern of his mouth which lay open to it with the addition of a gag which pressed cold and metallic into the soft flesh around his lips. Instinctively he reached a hand to brush it away, but found his limb yanked back cruelly as he attempted to lift it. Trying again he found himself crying out as the restraints kept him firmly in place, refusing to allow him to remove the creature that skirted around the seam of his lips for a moment in consideration before entering. The movement of it’s legs on his tongue set him off screaming, first in distress in hopes of dislodging it with enough noise and motion, then more pitifully at Kun in hopes that he would be merciful and remove it from its comfortable perch underneath his tongue. 

The only response was a little tut, broken by a smile as his boyfriend approached and caressed the flesh inside of his mouth for a moment before removing the intruder and setting down on his unclothed chest with a little smile. “Wasn’t that fun?” He asked quietly with hands that began to explore the uncovered expanses of skin but paused at the insistent thrashing of the boy who remained bound to the bedposts “God Yangyang. You’re such a child! I told you not to come in here for a good reason, but you wanted to come and play in here because you’re ‘so mature’ now. Did it ever occur to you that I told you not to because I knew you weren’t ready for this?” he paused his ranting to cast a piercing glare down to his young boyfriend who had begun to weep at the implication of what was to come. He set about closing the gag slightly, then tugged it until it began to slip free “It’s a shame… I wanted this day to come so badly, and now I’m just disappointed that you wont get to enjoy it as much as you would have if you’d just minded your own business for a while longer.” 

“You’re crazy.” He sobbed.

Kun leaned closer, pushing his face right up to Yangyang’s and staring down at him with a look of pure hatred “Really? You think so? Doesn’t that make you worse, considering that you stalked me and put cameras into my house to watch me while I was showering and touching myself? Aren’t you crazy for stealing my underwear to touch your disgusting body with while you thought about me?” The younger man froze at his boyfriend’s words, wincing as he delivered a swift slap across his face then turned pale upon realising what he’d done. He fell to his knees and cradled the reddening skin of Yangyang’s face for a minute before pressing a kiss to it “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to do that. You have to understand that it makes me upset for you to call me crazy for liking spiders when you’re so perverse and disgusting. You understand right?” 

“Yeah.” He choked. 

“That’s my baby!” Kun chirped, pressing another to his face before standing and beginning to collect the cages from the surfaces to set them down next to the bed “Now that we’ve sorted everything out we can get onto the fun stuff. I’d suggest that you don’t move too much, some of these little guys have a tendency to bite.” 

His grin returned in full force as he began to remove the spiders from their cages one by one to lie them on Yangyang’s quivering body, admiring the dark contrast of them on his pale skin and taking pictures once they were all laid out. One cage remained though, and for a few minutes it went unacknowledged by the elder who watched the spiders moving over his lover’s skin, picking them up and placing them back on if they strayed onto the bed until eventually they settled into place, getting used to the mild tremors of the planes of flesh that they resided upon. Eventually the time came for the crescendo of their activities, and the final spider was removed from her cage, looking larger and more rounded than the others that scuttled away as Kun set her down on Yangyang’s stomach and set about looking for something under the bed before resurfacing with a piece of metal in his hand and a bottle. 

Silent fingers reached down between his legs and prodded at his hole for a moment, earning a hum of approval as the end of the piece of metal was slicked with lubricant and promptly pushed into the loosened muscle with a soothing noise as Yangyang whined and squirmed slightly. He watched carefully as the screw in the side of the metal was loosened gradually and in turn his muscles stretched and began to loosen, sending sparks of white hot pain up his spine that had him gritting his teeth to resist the urge to pull away from it as he felt himself stretch more than he ever thought possible. Ripping was undoubtedly the worst scenario that he could imagine, yet as Kun retrieved the wriggling spider, he could envision so many worse situations that materialised as he felt the scrabble of legs inside of his body when the spider was released. It seemed to find the warm darkness of his insides habitable; meandering its way through the soft flesh at a leisurely pace before reaching the end of the path, where logically it should have returned to the outside the way it had entered. There was nothing logical about this though – it was insanity.

She began to prod at the tight entrance to test whether she could fit through it, and with a moment of hesitation began to morph, legs first through the narrow space, and emerged on the other side to begin her ascent into his organs in a way that made him begin to scream. It was sick – he was sick with the strange foreign feeling in his stomach at the knowledge that a spider resided within his body, making itself comfortable and getting ready to unload unimaginable horrors onto him. Any hope of retrieving the creature was demolished as the speculum was closed and pulled free of the clutches of his hole, leaving it red and slightly gaping in the wake of such strenuous activity but still securing the spider’s fixture as a new addition to his body. 

One by one, her kin were removed and relegated back to their boxes which were returned to each spot of origin within the bedroom before Kun returned to his origin and curled up next to his lover on the bed, gently stroking the flat planes of his stomach with a happy smile. “I love you, Precious. You were so good for me today, and I know that you’ll only get better as we go forwards.” He whispered. 

“Go… forwards?” 

“She’s pregnant, sweet one, and looking for somewhere warm and wet to deposit her eggs so they’ll be safe when she dies. They’re going to be fragile, so I think its best if you stay here and let me care for you until they’re ready to hatch and finally meet their new mommy. Are you OK with that?”

His mind was hazy and blank barely registering the soft words that Kun spoke to him as he pressed closer and rubbed at his stomach with something close to anticipation for what was to come. Tears dripped down his reddened cheeks as he fought to push the rising bile back down his throat and the hatred from his heart. Some part of him screamed to get as far away from the elder as humanly possible, keenly aware of what other horrors might unfold if he didn’t do so yet he found himself nodding slightly much to the delight of his boyfriend who pressed a kiss to his lips.

A sort of cycle began from that night onwards: every morning he awoke to breakfast – hand cooked and tasting better than anything he’d eaten before – followed by a bath in which Kun would stroke his hands over his slowly distending stomach and marvel at the pulsing warmth that arose from the swelling flesh, lunch was always followed by exercise, to keep his body healthy and reduce the lasting impact of the babies gestation inside of him, and dinner was always followed by sex that was impossibly tender and loving. Kun remained as a constant as the days dripped by; always tender and attentive in a manner that reminded Yangyang of the reason he had fallen for him in the first place, and as the first tremors of pain wracked his body he was never surer that he was in love as Kun rushed to attend to him. 

He was stretched out quickly with the speculum and within minutes began to feel the shifting pressure in his lower stomach as a crawling wave scraped against his insides, making him moan slightly. The opening to his intestines dilated slightly, releasing the mother spider onto the mattress with a soft plop upon Yangyang’s pushing and for a moment he could only stare at it before his attention was recaptured by the irresistible urge to eject the squirming creatures from his body . “Come on precious, you can do this.” His boyfriend urged, taking his sweaty hand into his own and bearing the pain of the younger’s crushing grip as the first of the babies slipped through the dilated entrance and scuttled downwards into the light, scraping along his prostate and leaving him screaming with delirious pleasure that sent another wave of spiders flooding out of him. It became a cruel cycle of pleasure and pain; the scraping of his intestines making him howl with pleasure and in turn eject more of the babies out of his body until the flood stopped and he deflated exhaustion.

Kun tended to him silently after collecting the young spiders from the bed, and as the evidence of his orgasm was wiped away he found himself admiring him in a strange new light. He’d been provided with the greatest pleasure of his life undoubtedly but also with the greatest horror, yet Kun had endured all of the abuse thrown at him with a smile and diligent hands that cared for him despite it all. 

“I love you, Yangyang, and I’m really proud of you for making through this so well.”

He flushed under the attention, allowing his thoughts to race as he searched his boyfriend’s darkened expression for any inclination of what was to come, but the only thing that lingered there was sadness; sadness and pain. 

“I’ll let you go now, and I’ll understand if you don’t want to be together anymore. Though I have to ask that you don’t talk about this to any one, and in exchange I’ll keep quiet about you following me around.” He loosened the restrains as he spoke but lingered briefly on the edge of the bed before slipping them back into the drawer. 

Yangyang scrabbled to get up, barely noticing the soreness in his joints and ass as he approached his lover and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his head. “Why would I want to do that?” He asked. “You let me have so much pleasure, and you took care of me so well while I was looking after the babies… I couldn’t just leave after everything we’ve gone through for the past few weeks.”

He was perverse, that he knew too well, but if Kun could still love and care for him in such perversion then he was sure that he could do anything to earn his kindness – and after all, how could he leave when his babies needed their mommy? 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Crap this took so long to finish. Updates on other fics will be coming tomorrow, let me know what you think of this (ง ื▿ ื)ว


End file.
